Smallville - Season 5 Extras
5:01. Arrival * After a black Kryptonian ship lands on the outskirts of Smallville, the Disciples of Zod emerge from the craft. Law enforcement and the media all surround the landing site and the Disciples react to this presence violently. ** Aethyr uses her heat vision to blow up a news helicopter, killing the pilot and news crew aboard. ** Aethyr and Nam-Ek use their heat blasts to destroy several police cars surrounding them. At least two deputies are killed while the rest run for their lives. * According to a news report, 23 people were killed when Smallville was struck by the meteor shower that fell in the Season 4 finale. 5:03. Hidden * At a missile launch facility, Gabriel Duncan shoots two guards after using their keys to initiate a launch sequence. * Clark and Chloe investigate Gabriel's house where they find the body of his father. The former Air Force colonel had been turned into a metahuman after being exposed to kryptonite and asked his son to shoot him. 5:04. Aqua * Lex Luthor tests a new type of sonar weapon in Crater Lake, which ends up killing large numbers of fish. 5:05. Thirst * At the start of the episode, a pizza delivery boy arrives at the Tri-Psi sorority house and is invited to the jacuzzi by the sorority girls, who turn out to be vampires. After getting the delivery boy into the jacuzzi, the girls start biting him and feeding on his blood. * Professor Milton Fine (Brainiac) returns to the Black Ship contained within a LuthorCorp facility. Lex has one of his agents follow Fine, but Fine kills him by morphing his finger into a metallic blade and stabbing the agent through the heart. 5:10. Fanatic *As Lex Luthor and Jonathan Kent race for the position of Senator for Kansas, the fanatical Students for Lex Luthor attempt to threaten Jonathan into dropping out. When phone threats don't work, the group resort to attacking Jonathan in his home, but even this doesn't deter him. The group's leader, Samantha Drake, decides that the only way they can stop Jonathan is to kill him. Her cohorts James and Doug disagree and are prepared to turn themselves in to the authorities, but Samantha pulls a handgun and shoots them both to make sure they don't talk. 5:11. Lockdown * At the Luthor Mansion, Lex is speaking with his campaign advisor when renegade police deputies Flynn and Harris enter, drawing their guns and demanding what Lex has done to the black Kryptonian ship that landed during the last meteor shower. Lex's advisor tries to protect his boss by throwing a metal briefcase at Flynn, giving Lex time to run toward a panic room. When Flynn recovers, he shoots the advisor as he tries to flee. 5:15. Cyborg * Victor Stone explains to Lana and Clark that his parents and sister died in the car accident that left him crippled. 5:16. Hypnotic * In Honduras, two men in hazmat suits enter an isolated hut filled with three dead bodies, all apparent victims of a deadly virus. * Milton Fine suddenly appears at the hut and kills the men in hazmat suits. One is killed when Fine morphs his finger into a blade and stabs him through the brain. Fine rips off the headpiece of the other hazmat, exposing him to the virus. He then uses his heat vision to set the hut ablaze before leaving with a stolen blood sample of one of the virus victims. The other hazmat guy presumably burns to death. * Mr. Chesterman - A world-famous hypnotist and father of Simone Chesterman. A month before this episode's events, Simone murdered her father and stole the enchanted gemstone that granted him his hypnotic abilities. 5:18. Fragile * Naomi - Portrayed by Anne Marie Loder. Foster mother of Maddie Van Horn. In the pre-title scene, Naomi scolds Maddie for not joining her at the dinner table when told to. After being sent to her room, Maddie supposedly uses her metahuman ability to control glass to shatter every glass object in the kitchen. Naomi is killed when she is showered by the sharp shards. It is later found out that Maddie didn't cause Naomi's death at all, but her biological father Tyler McKnight was responsible. * A Child Services worker arrives at the Kent farm to take Maddie away. However, Tyler arrives at the farm and uses his hyalokinesis to shatter the worker's car windows. The worker dies after being sprayed with glass. * Tyler is arrested after being knocked out at the Talon. Unfortunately, the deputy escorting him from the hospital is wearing glasses. While in the elevator, Tyler uses his power to shatter the deputy's glasses and the deputy dies when the glass shreds through his eyes. 5:19. Mercy * Alex - Lionel Luthor's chauffeur and bodyguard. He is kidnapped by masked lunatic Lincoln Cole and locked in an incinerator, forced to play a twisted survival game where he must balance two buckets of flammable liquid on a hook to get out. He fails the game and is burned alive. 5:20. Fade * Police escort a key witness to an important case to a courthouse in Metropolis. Metahuman hitman Graham Garrett uses his cloaking power to access the courthouse unseen, sneak up on the witness and break his neck. * After failing once to kill Lex, Graham tries again by attacking him while he's in hospital. While invisible, he attacks the bodyguard outside Lex's room and strangles him. 5:22. Vessel * After Fine/Brainiac releases a virus onto the net, Metropolis suffers a complete blackout as the city's infrastructure collapses. Mass panic and chaos ensue and Clark hears a radio broadcast confirming that five people have been killed as riots break out across the city. Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths Category:Smallville